


What Will It Take?

by Sculder (Philer4Ever)



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, Domestic Discipline, Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, Punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 13:20:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7053364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philer4Ever/pseuds/Sculder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mulder finds out just how much it will take for him to do as he's told.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Will It Take?

J. EDGAR HOOVER BUILDING

Mulder sat staring at his computer screen. There was a message on it which said:

Mr. Mulder,

There is information about the whereabouts of your sister Samantha at the address below. Go there and someone will be waiting to give you the news you've been waiting most of your life to hear. You must be at the address by 7 PM this evening. Be sure to come alone and tell no one.

536 Fairfax Ave.  
Arlington, VA

He didn't recognize the email address and he wondered whom it was from. When he tried to check it out he came up empty. It appeared to be from someone who had created an anonymous address so they couldn't be traced or identified. This made Mulder feel very wary about the message. It was true he’d gotten anonymous tips before but never through email. It shouldn't have mattered but it sounded a bit strange. He checked out the address he was being sent to and found out it was a private house in the nice part of town. There was no phone number listed.

He thought about it. Someone was waiting for him in a private house to give him information about his sister he'd been longing for. He had been told-- by numerous people-- he was a sucker for this kind of thing. Someone says they have info and he accepts it blindly. He goes wherever they say and meets with whoever without thinking it might be a trap. But that's where they're wrong: Mulder did consider the fact that all those tips could have been traps, but he knew he had to go anyway because if he didn't, he would never know if they were true or not. He couldn't live with himself knowing this one tip could have been the one that led him to Samantha.

Again he was confronted with the same dilemma. He sat nervously chewing on a pencil. He knew he had to go but he was afraid of the consequences. He wasn't afraid of what his superior would do-- in the past he’d just get reamed out. But now things were different. His superior was now his lover, a lover who was also his disciplinarian. Skinner decided to do this for this very reason: so Mulder would think before he went off half-cocked on a tip from someone he didn't know. He was told there would be painful consequences if he did that again, especially without telling anyone.

He read the words again: 

*Be sure to come alone and tell no one.*

 

He wondered if they would know if he did. He didn't want to risk the chance of losing this tip if he told someone. No, he couldn't tell anyone. Before the agreement he and Skinner made, Mulder always felt even if he went on these wild goose chases, he wouldn't be caught. Even though he was caught each and every time, he still thought this would be the time it wouldn't happen. But then all he would get was a dressing down and given some boring task to perform. Now if he did this, he would receive a good hard spanking, paddling or whipping. It was up to the discretion of his lover. Mulder had to admit since this arrangement he hadn't been quite so reckless. He actually thought about what he was going to do before he did it. He hated being punished. It was so difficult for his lover to find time to be with him and he hated for Skinner to use their precious time together spanking him - that and the fact that it hurt like hell. He had been spanked as a child, but he hadn't remembered it being so painful. He realized this was probably because a 6 foot 1 inch 215 pound man was delivering it, not a 5 foot 4 inch 130 pound woman.

Mulder released a loud sigh just as Scully walked in. He knew he couldn't tell her about this because she would insist on going with him and that couldn't happen. He shut off his computer before she could see anything. Then he noticed her staring at him.

"Mulder, is there something wrong?" Scully asked, concerned.

"It's nothing. I can take care of it myself. Did the samples come back from the lab?" he asked, trying to divert attention from himself.

"No. It's going to take another half an hour. I'll go back up then," she said, moving behind her disk.

Mulder nodded and resumed chewing on his pencil, staring at the blank computer screen. Scully noticed this but decided to let him be. She knew if it was important enough he would tell her in his own time. She opened a folder and went to work on a report for Skinner. Mulder glanced over at her from time to time. He wanted so much to tell her. He even wanted her to go with him, but he was told not to bring anyone and he didn't want to put her in any danger. This was his thing and he was willing to risk his butt and his life-- and not hers -- to find the truth.

 

PURCELLVILLE, VA  
Mulder and Skinner's Residence

Mulder went home then went for a run. He was too anxious to do anything else. He finished his run around 5:30 pm. It would take him about an hour to drive to Arlington so if he showered, dressed and left by 6:00 PM, he would arrive in time. Skinner was working late, thank God, and wouldn't be home until late. He hoped he would be back before he got home-- that was of course, if he wasn't kidnapped, tortured or worse. 

Mulder was just about to leave when the phone rang. He decided to let the machine get it and wait to see who it was. If it was Skinner he had to pick up because he didn't want him to know he had gone out. Mulder was right. It was his lover. He ran to answer it.

"Hey, Walter, I'm here. I'm just coming in from a run," he said, faking being out of breath.

"I'm glad I caught you. Listen, I want you to take the steaks out of the freezer. I'll grill 'em as soon as I get home."

"Um...Walter, what time will you be home?" Mulder asked nervously.

"Well, I'm almost done here but I have a last minute meeting to attend with the Director. It should be sometime around 10 PM. Do you think that'll be too late for us to eat?" Skinner asked.

"Oh no. That will be just fine. 10:00 you say? That's good. I'll go and take out the steaks right now," Mulder said, relieved.

"Great. I'd also like you to make the salad and bake the potatoes. Okay?"

"Yeah, sure. I'm on it."

"Okay, Babe. I'll be home soon." With that, their conversation ended.

Mulder immediately ran to the kitchen to take out the steaks and make a salad. He knew he couldn't bake the potatoes now. He didn't have time. He figured he could do it when he got back. If they weren't done before Skinner got home, he would tell him he had fallen asleep and wasn't able to put the potatoes in the oven earlier. 

With the steaks on the counter thawing and the salad made and in the frig, Mulder finally made his way to the address he was given. It was already after 6 PM. He knew he would have to drive as fast as he could to make it in time.

As Mulder was making his way to the address, his cel phone rang. He answered.

"Mulder."

"Fox, where are you?"

Shit! It was Walter! 

Um...um...Sir, it's you?" Mulder sputtered out.

"Yes, it's me. Where are you? I called the house and you weren't there."

"Um...I'm...um here...at home. I was just...um busy...making the salad. I guess I didn't hear the phone. I have my cel here in the kitchen with me.

There was a pause before Skinner spoke again.

"I'm just calling to tell you to put the steaks on for me. I don't want us to be eating so late and I'm going to be too exhausted when I get home to do it."

"You want me to put the steaks on?"

"Yes-- is there a problem, Fox?"

"No, no problem. I'll put the steaks on."

"Thanks, I'll see ya' later."

Mulder ended the call and began to chew on this thumbnail. What the hell was he going to do now? He wasn't home to do what Skinner had asked and when he got back, there wouldn't be time for him to do it. He couldn't tell him he had slept all that time and didn't get to the potatoes or the steak. Mulder knew he should have turned the car around just then and gone back home, but he was so close, too close to turn back now. No, he had to keep going and just risk Skinner's wrath when he got home. Just as long as he could keep what he was doing from him, he figured he could make up something about not having dinner ready. He knew he wouldn't be punished for that or at least he hoped he wouldn't.

 

536 FAIRFAX AVE.  
Arlington, VA

Mulder arrived at the address, a few minutes past 7. He hoped whoever this was wasn't an early bird. He looked at the house from inside the car. It was a nice house, nothing out of the ordinary. It didn't look dangerous. He wondered who lived there. He knew he would never know the answer to that question unless he got out of the car and walked up to the house. So he got out and made his way up the walkway. He paused for a moment before ringing the bell. Just to be on the safe side, Mulder released the strap on his gun holster so he would be ready in case this was a trick. Once he rang the bell, Mulder listened for someone to approach the door. He heard the sound of someone looking through the peephole.

"Hello. My name is Mulder-- I was told to come to this address."

Suddenly the door opened and a woman appeared. She was tall with brown hair and glasses. For some reason, even though Mulder knew he had never met her, she looked familiar to him.

"Hello, Ma'am. I was told to come here to get some important information."

The woman stood looking him up and down. 

"Agent Mulder. Yes, come in. The person you're looking for isn't here yet." The woman opened the door wider and stepped back so Mulder could walk past her. Once inside, Mulder turned to watch the woman close the door.

"Please, Agent Mulder, have a seat. You'll get the information you're looking for soon," the woman said, gesturing toward the couch.

Mulder stood and was still watching the woman. 

Damn, she looked familiar.

"Look Ma'am, I was told to come here for information about a personal situation. I was told someone would be here to give me that information."

"Well, it's not me, Agent Mulder. Like I said, you'll have to wait and that person will be here shortly," the woman said, getting a little annoyed.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Lorraine Bradlee. I don't know anything about your situation. I was just told to expect you."

"Who told you to expect me?"

"I can't tell you that, Agent Mulder. I was instructed to have you come in and wait."

Suddenly, Mulder pulled out his gun and aimed it at the woman's head.

"Look, I don't know what's going on here, but you're going to tell me who told you to let me in or I'm going to..."

"You're not going to do anything to my sister, Agent Mulder, so put that gun away."

Mulder heard a very familiar voice come from behind him. He froze in place, not moving an inch. He didn't want to turn around for fear of what he would see. Abruptly, Mulder's gun was snatched from his hand. 

"Don't you ever listen? I told you to put your gun away before someone gets hurt."

At that moment Mulder dared to look back. Once he did, his fears were justified. He looked back into the face of his boss and lover. Mulder's eyes grew double their size as he looked at him. He wasn't able to say anything.

"Lori, thanks so much for helping me do this," Skinner said, putting his arm around his sister.

"You're welcome, Walt. So-- this is your Agent Mulder," she said, looking at Mulder. "I've heard so much about you. I'm sorry we had to meet for the first time under these circumstances."

Mulder just stood looking at her like she was speaking another language. Skinner noticed his confusion.

"Where are my manners? Agent Mulder, let me introduce you to my sister, Lorraine. I asked her to help me out."

Mulder looked from Lorraine to Skinner. 

No wonder she looked familiar-- she's his sister!!

"You...you sent me that email. You knew about everything. You set me up," Mulder realized.

"Let's talk about it in the car on the way back home," Skinner said, putting his hand on Mulder's arm to lead him out.

Mulder jerked away.

"Don't touch me, you bastard! How could you do this to me?! How could you set me up like this?! All evening, you knew where I was and you made believe you didn't! You're a lying son of a bitch!" Mulder screamed.

"Fox, I won't allow you to speak this way in my sister's home. We will take this outside and discuss it more inside the car. Now, go or I'll..."

"Or you'll what? Spank me? I'm sure she knows about what you do to me. Now she knows she has a rat bastard, lying, deceiving, fuck for a brother!" With that, Mulder stormed out the house.

Skinner stared in shock for a few seconds before turning to his sister.

"Lori, I'll call ya' later. Tell Steve I said 'hi'," Skinner said, touching his sister's arm as he walked to the door.

"Okay, Walt. I hope everything works out all right," she said as he walked out the door.

"Yeah. I hope so, too."

Once Skinner got outside, he was just in time to see Mulder getting in his car and driving away. He called after him, but he didn't stop. Skinner stood there for a while before getting into his own car and driving away himself. He wasn't sure if his lover was going home, but he decided to go there just in case. 

Mulder drove not knowing where he was going. All he knew was he was furious with his lover. He was the one who sent him on another wild goose chase. He was the one who lied about having to work late. He was the one who set up this elaborate trap and involved his own sister. Mulder gripped the steering wheel so tight his fingers ached. He decided to stop on the side of the road until he was able to calm down a little.

After turning off the engine, Mulder just sat staring through his windshield into the darkness. He laid his forehead on the steering wheel. How could he have done this to him? A man who was supposed to be his friend and his lover... He wanted to trap me. He wanted to embarrass me in front of his family. He wanted to...deceive me. That hurt more than anything. The man he trusted with his life deceived and lied to him. Suddenly, Mulder felt so lost and alone. He needed someone to turn to. He could no longer depend on his one true love anymore for comfort, so he had to turn to his one true friend. Mulder started up the car and drove to his comfort.

Skinner drove home and rushed inside. He called out to his lover but there was no answer. He ran upstairs to their bedroom. The room was dark and after turning on a light, he found it was empty, too. Mulder wasn't there. Skinner walked to the bed and saw one of Mulder's shirts lying on it. He sat down and picked up the shirt, clutching it to his chest. With unshed tears in his eyes Skinner said aloud, "What have I done?"

 

GEORGETOWN

By the time Mulder arrived in Georgetown, it was already after midnight. He hoped Scully didn't mind him visiting so late. If he had any other place to go, he wouldn't bother her like this, but he didn't. He wished he had kept his apartment in Alexandria, but Skinner had talked him out of it. He considered a hotel, but he really didn't want to be alone tonight. 

As Mulder was about to get out the car, his cel phone rang. He knew who it was. He left the ringing phone in the car then walked toward Scully's apartment building and went inside. When he reached her door, he paused, still thinking he shouldn't bother her with his problems. Suddenly, the door swung open. Scully stood holding a full trash bag.

"Mulder? What on earth are you doing standing outside my door?"

"Hi, Scully. Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bother you. I'll just go." Mulder turned to leave and Scully grabbed his arm.

"Mulder, you're not going anywhere. There must be an important reason why you came to my apartment at this time of night. So-- you're coming inside and telling me what it is." 

She pulled him toward her open door then pushed him inside. 

"Go in and sit down. I'll be right back," she said, turning to throw out her trash.

Mulder watched her leave, then sighed and sat down on the couch. When Scully came back, he looked up at her.

"Scully, I don't think I should have come."

She tightened her robe and went to sit down next to him.

"What's happened, Mulder? Does this have anything to do with your mood earlier today?"

Mulder simply nodded.

Scully reached over and clutched his hand. "Mulder, you know you can tell me. You came here for my help and I want to help, if I can."

He looked into sympathetic blue eyes. 

"Today I got an anonymous tip from someone who said they had information about Samantha."

Scully lowered her head, shaking it. Again, someone had suckered her partner. It hurt her every time this happened to him. She knew it hurt him, too-- to be made a fool of in the name of his sister.

"I went to the location and..." Mulder stopped, shutting his eyes to block out the disturbing images of this evening.

"What?" Scully asked, tenderly touching his face.

"I went to the location and found out it was a trick."

"Mulder, I'm so sorry this happened to you again but it's nothing you didn't expect yourself."

"Scully, you don't understand. I found out who played the trick on me."

"Who-- that cigarette smoking son of a bitch?"

"No Scully," he said, lowering his head.

"Then who was it, Mulder?"

Mulder looked up into her eyes.

"Walter."

Scully's eyes widened.

"Skinner? You mean our boss-- your lover?"

"Yes," Mulder answered, putting his head in his hands.

After processing this for a moment, Scully tried to make some sense out of it.

"Why would he do such a thing to you?"

Mulder got up and began to pace.

"Because he's a low life bastard, that's why."

"Mulder come on. There must be a reason why Skinner did this to you. Were you able to talk to him?"

"I didn't have to, Scully. I know why he did it. He did it to trap me. He knew I would probably go then he could catch me, so he could..." Mulder realized he couldn't tell her the consequences of his actions.

"What, Mulder? So he could what?"

"Um...nothing Scully," Mulder said, blushing wildly.

"It's not nothing. Finish the sentence, Mulder," Scully ordered.

Mulder sighed, placing his hands on his hips. After a moment, he figured he might as well tell her.

"Punish me."

Scully's eyes grew large again.

"Punish you?"

"Yes. He's told me hundreds of times not to believe any of the tips I get. He said they're all tricks...tricks that might get me killed. He threatened if I ever followed one again he would...punish me," Mulder admitted, looking at his shoes.

Again, Scully had to process what she had just heard.

"What do you mean by punish, Mulder?"

"Well, you know Scully...punish."

"Mulder, how would he punish you?"

"Scully, you don't want to know that."

"Yes I do, Mulder. Tell me," she said in a softer voice.

"Scully, it's too embarrassing."

"Tell me, Mulder," she said, firmer.

"Spank me," Mulder said in an almost inaudible voice.

"What did you say, Mulder? I didn't hear you."

Sighing, he repeated: "I said-- he would spank me. Did you hear me that time?!" Mulder admitted, annoyed and embarrassed.

"Yes I did Mulder and I'm shocked. Why does he do that to you?"

"Because he says I need discipline so I won't do most of the risky things I do. He says it's to help me think before I act."

"He's...spanked you before?"

"Yeah and don't ask me how many times."

"Mulder, why do you allow him to do that to you?"

Mulder paused before answering.

"Because-- I need it... Scully, you know as well as anyone about all the trouble I sometimes get into. I usually don't think about what's going to happen before I do it. I just do it. Walter loves me. He says he doesn't want anything to happen to me. He talked me into receiving punishment from him whenever I do something that risks my life foolishly."

"He might be doing that out of love for you, but you do know it's against the law. He's not only your lover, but he's your boss, too. You could press charges."

"But Scully, I would never do that. I've agreed to this. As dumb as it sounds, I've given Walter permission to spank my ass when I deserve it."

"So now he's set you up to catch you doing what he's told you not to do."

"Yeah, the SOB... He did it just to have a reason to beat my ass."

"Mulder, why would he do that? I mean, I don't think Skinner gets off on spanking you, does he?"

Mulder gave Scully a weird look.

"No, as a matter of fact he hates doing it."

"Well, if he hates doing it, why would he set things up so you would disobey him and he would have to punish you?"

Mulder thought about it for a moment, then shrugged.

"Scully, I honestly have no idea."

Just then the phone rang. They both looked at it with astonishment.

"Who the hell would be calling me at this time of night?" Scully asked, getting up and going over to the phone.

Mulder had a gut feeling who it was. He sat waiting to find out if his gut was right.

"Hello... No, Sir, you didn't wake me." Scully glanced at Mulder's nervous face. She knew he knew who it was.

"He did...? You don't know where he is...? Do I know where he is?"

Mulder suddenly jumped up, waving his arms and shaking his head frantically. 

"Um...no, Sir, I don't... No, I'm not lying to you, Sir," Scully lied. "Yes, Sir, I'll let you know if he shows up here... Good night, Sir."

Scully hung up the phone and glared at Mulder.

"I can't believe you made me lie to our superior."

"Scully, I really appreciate it. I just didn't want to talk to him right now. He would just tell me to come home so we could talk."

"Mulder, I think it's a good idea for you to go home and talk this out."

"Scully, talk doesn't mean talk, talk means spank. A paddle would be talking to my butt."

"Mulder, I know Skinner can be a hard man, but I've known him to also be understanding and fair. I'm sure he wouldn't just...punish you without talking first. Don't you want to know why he did what he did tonight? He must have had a good reason."

Mulder knew Scully was right. He should go home and discuss this with his lover. He was just still too angry right now to do it.

"You're right, Scully-- but not tonight. Can I crash here and go back in the morning? Tomorrow's Saturday so we won't have to go to the office. Besides, it'll give me a chance to calm down."

"Sure, Mulder, you can have the couch. I'll get you some linen," she said as she went to get Mulder a pillow and blanket.

"Thanks, Scully."

 

After disconnecting with Scully, Skinner sat back on the bed. At least now he knew where his lover was. Skinner wondered if Fox— or Scully, for that matter--realized he saw right through Scully's lie. He wasn't an Assistant Director of the FBI for nothing. It was all in the way she kept repeating his questions. He decided to go to bed and hope Mulder would return home in the morning. He stretched out on top of the covers with his work clothes still on. He didn't have the energy to change. He tightly clutched the shirt he still held then closed his eyes. Instead of sleep, he saw the image of Mulder's face the moment he discovered it was all a trick. The look of shock and disappointment in his younger lover's face was almost too much for him to bear. He knew he wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight. He never meant for things to go the way they went. In time he hoped Mulder could forgive him. 

 

Mulder laid on Scully's sofa, not sleeping. He couldn't. When he closed his eyes, he saw the image of Skinner standing there along with his sister. The both of them knowingly deceiving him and making a fool out of him. Spooky Mulder's been fooled again. Big idiot's so gullible and stupid. Anger swept over Mulder again, then after some time, hurt. He closed his tear filled eyes and tried to block out the hurtful images but he knew he wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight. In time, he hoped he could forgive Skinner.

 

Skinner awoke early the next morning. He quickly turned to see if Mulder had come home during the night. Disappointment came over him when he saw the empty spot where his lover should have been. He still must be at Scully's, he thought. Skinner had a mind to march right over there and bring him home, but he knew he couldn't. Mulder would have to come back on his own volition. He got out of bed and stretched, still holding Mulder's shirt in his fist. He then brought the shirt up to his nose and inhaled his lover's scent. What the hell am I doing, he said to himself, then threw the shirt on the bed and went into the bathroom to shower.

 

Mulder awoke with a start. He popped up from the couch and looked around frantically. He wasn't on his couch. Then he remembered. He was at Scully's and this was her couch. After realizing that, he let out a sigh of relief then another unpleasant feeling came over him. 

Walter... He missed waking up with him lying next to him. He swung his legs to the floor and rested his head in his hands. He remembered the past evening’s events, all of which led him here. Mulder felt his stomach knot up at the memories. Scully was right: he had to go back and talk this out with Skinner. He had to find out why he deceived him.

He took a quick shower and put on his clothes from the previous day. Mulder passed on the breakfast Scully offered. He thanked her but said he was anxious to get home. She understood. He gave her a kiss on the forehead and thanked her then he was out the door.

 

Skinner was too anxious to eat, also. He paced around the living room, glancing at his watch every two minutes. He wondered how long it would take before Fox came home. Then he got a horrible knot in his stomach. What if he never came home? What if he was never coming back? A wave of dizziness came over Skinner and he had to lean on the end of the couch for support. As he was leaning up, he heard a sound at the front door. Someone was turning the lock with a key. Fox... 

Skinner felt his heart begin to pound in his chest. He straightened and took a step toward the door, but thought better of it. He just stood and waited. 

Finally the door opened and Mulder peeked his head inside. Immediately he locked eyes with Skinner. A wave of embarrassment came over him and he lowered his eyes and came inside. He turned his back to close the door and kept it turned for a few moments. He had hoped he would come home to either an empty house or Walter being upstairs in the bedroom or in the den. He didn't expect him to be standing in the living room, apparently waiting for him. He had no idea what to say at that moment. The anger he had last evening subsided somewhat. All that was left was the question of why. He slowly turned around, pushing his hands deep inside the pockets of his jeans. He glanced at his lover from underneath his lashes. This was such an awkward moment.

"Hi," Mulder finally said.

"Hi," Skinner said back, shifting from one foot to the other. "You were at Scully's."

It wasn't a question.

Mulder looked up at him. 

"Yeah, how'd ya' know?"

"I figured you would need to talk to someone," Skinner said with a small smile.

Mulder smiled back and shrugged. 

"Yeah, I did."

"Are you okay?" Skinner asked, stepping a little closer to his lover.

"No. No, I'm not," Mulder said, shaking his head while he stared off into space. Then he put his tear filled eyes back on Skinner. "How...how could you do that to me?"

Skinner took another step toward Mulder, but he stepped back.

"Fox, you have to believe me. I never meant for things to turn out the way they did last night," Skinner pleaded.

"Really? How did you expect things to turn out?" Mulder asked sardonically.

Skinner sighed before starting. "It was supposed to be a test. I wanted to find out if you were still capable of running off when you got an anonymous tip. I wanted to see if the spankings were working to deter you."

Mulder placed his hands on his hips.

"Well, I guess I failed. Now what?"

Skinner could sense Mulder was still very pissed. He had to explain some more.

"Fox, I didn't mean it as a deception. I didn't mean to lie to you but I couldn't tell you the truth. I just wanted to know what you would do with information like that."

"Like I said, I failed. Now what? I know you're going to whip my ass for it. That was another reason you neglected to mention."

"No, Fox! You're wrong! I didn't plan this so I would have a reason to punish you. I told you why I did it. I didn't mean to hurt you. I never should’ve done it," Skinner said, lowering his head.

Mulder watched him for a moment. Walter looked genuinely sorry. He felt his anger slipping again. He took a step closer toward his lover.

"Walter, I couldn't believe you sent me that email. You spoke to me on the phone and never let on what you were doing."

"I know, Fox, I couldn't. I hated to do it, but I felt it was necessary...at the time. I didn't know it would make you so upset."

Mulder paced, running his hands through his hair.

"How did you think I would have reacted to something like that? My lover playing a trick on me in front of his own sister-- who I hadn't even met yet! Was I supposed to laugh it off as a big joke?" Mulder asked, annoyed again.

"I'm sorry about my sister being involved, but I needed a safe place for you to go to. I would have had a place where I could have met you, but I wanted a place where you could be led into. Then I would know you really meant to do what you did and had no intentions of changing your mind."

"Well, you really got me good. Now I suppose you're gonna' get me good. Where do you want me?" Mulder asked, opening his jeans.

"Fox," Skinner said, stopping his hand, "we need to talk more about this."

"Why? I fell for another bogus tip after you warning me not to ever do it again. You've punished me before for doing it. Now I deserve to be punished again," Mulder said, pulling away from Skinner's grip on his wrist.

"Do you, Fox? Are you sure you deserve to be punished for what you did?"

"Of course I do. Why are you asking me that?" Mulder asked, surprised.

"Fox, I want to talk to you. Please go and sit on the couch."

Mulder eyed him warily. Then he closed his pants and slowly moved to sit down. Skinner joined him at the other end.

"Fox, when we began this arrangement, we both had an understanding I would punish you for unacceptable behavior." 

Skinner paused to get acknowledgment from Mulder. When he nodded, Skinner continued.

"The punishments were designed to lessen or diminish said behavior. Since these sessions, Fox, how many times have you exhibited undesirable behavior?"

Skinner glared at Mulder expecting an answer.

"I don't know, Sir," he shrugged.

"Of course you know, Fox. Come on. Think."

Mulder took some time to think about the amount of times he'd warranted a punishment since Skinner started punishing him.

"Um...once or twice, I think."

"And what were the two offenses you were punished for?"

"Disobeying a direct order and ignoring protocol."

"Be more specific, Fox."

"I continued with a case after you ordered me not to and another time I didn't call for backup once I found the suspect." 

"Now, how many times since you've been punished have you gone off on wild goose chases from an anonymous tip?"

"None, Sir. That's of course before this time."

"And why is that, Fox?"

"Because I didn't get any," Mulder shrugged.

"Right, and if you didn't receive any tips, how would we know whether or not you had learned not to do it because of the punishments?"

"You would have to make one up to see what...I...would...do." 

Mulder realized why Skinner had done it. It was truly a test to see if the punishments were working. He knew they were working for his other behavior problems, but he didn't know about this particular one.

Skinner moved closer to Mulder and placed a tentative hand on his knee.

"Ya' see, Fox, I didn't make that scenario up to hurt or deceive you. I did it to see if punishing you was deterring you from running off half cocked every time you got a tip from someone who could have wanted to kill you."

Mulder lowered his head then sighed.

"I guess punishing me hasn't deterred that. Your test proved it. I'm sorry, Walter," he said, looking up into Skinner's eyes.

"I'm sorry too, Fox. I know how hard it is for you to resist these tips. I had hoped punishing you would prevent you from even thinking about doing it."

"Well, since it hasn't, I guess no more spankings, huh?" Mulder asked, hopefully.

"No, not at all. It just means I have been too lenient with you. Your punishment needs to be harsher."

Mulder looked at his lover with wide terrified eyes.

"You don't mean that," he said, swallowing hard.

"Oh yes, I do. From now on whenever you do anything I consider unacceptable behavior, you'll be severely punished."

"Sss--severely?" Mulder asked, feeling his stomach bunch up in knots.

"Yes."

"Walter, Sir, what d-d-do you mean b-b-by severe?"

"Well, the spankings will be harder, the whippings will be stronger and the paddlings will be tougher. And there may be a combination of two or three during one session. Oh-- and there will probably be more canings," Skinner admitted casually.

Mulder could feel himself begin to hyperventilate. He closed his eyes and bent his head down between his legs.

"Fox, are you all right?" Skinner asked with real concern. He wrapped his arm around Mulder's shoulders.

"No...I'm...not...all...right! You're talking....about...almost...killing me," Mulder gasped out, still finding it hard to catch his breath.

Skinner gently rubbed his back in an effort to calm him down.

"Fox, shhh, it's going to be okay. You know I won't kill you. You'll be able to take it," he said in a soft voice.

"How do you know that?" Mulder asked, calming a little. "I don't even know that." 

"Because I know you better than you know yourself, that's why."

Mulder sat up and looked into his lover's eyes.

"Walter, what if I told you I would never do it again? I'll never ever read a tip someone sends me. If I get one, I'll throw it away or delete it as soon as I get it, I promise. Please, Walter," Mulder begged.

"I'm sorry, Fox. You brought this on yourself. You have to learn not to do it. What if that tip hadn't come from me? You could be lying in a ditch somewhere...dead. The test was to see if you had learned and you have proved you haven't. So you need to learn, Fox, and if it means punishing you harder, then so be it," Skinner said adamantly.

Mulder knew he didn't have a chance in hell. And Skinner was right. He did bring this on himself. He just couldn't stay away from false leads. It was just a shame it was in the name of Samantha this was happening to him. Actually every time he went off on some tip, he was tarnishing the name of his sister. Whoever was sending him these tips was using his sister to get to him. They were using her so they could make him perform like a trained monkey. This needed to stop and since he couldn't stop on his own, he needed Skinner to make him stop. As much as he hated to admit it, Skinner was right. Since the way he was being punished wasn't working to stop him, the punishments needed to be harsher, more effective.

Mulder got up from the couch, turning his back to Skinner. When he turned back around, he began to take off his clothes. First came his jacket, next his socks and shoes, then his sweater, T-shirt and jeans. When he got down to his boxers, he walked closer to stand directly in front of his lover. They both looked into each other's eyes. Mulder then pushed his thumbs under the waistband of his boxers and stopped. 

With tears streaming down his face he said, "I never want those bastards to use my sister against me again. I never want them to use her to get to me...to try and...kill me. My sister's memory is not going to be tarnished that way. I.." his breath hitched, "love her too much to have them do that to her. I need to be punished harder so I will never let them do that to me again."

Skinner got up from the couch and wrapped his arms around his lover. Mulder fell into the embrace, sobbing quietly on his shoulder. Then Mulder held Skinner and both men were holding on to each other for dear life. After a while, Skinner grasped the sides of Mulder's face, holding his head still.

"I don't ever want to lose you to that foolishness, do you hear me?" Skinner shook Mulder's head with every word for emphasis. Mulder stared wide-eyed into Skinner's brown eyes and nodded.

Once he was released, Mulder stepped back and pushed down his boxers, stepping out of them. He picked them up and dropped them on top of his other clothes. Now he stood naked, waiting for further instruction. He shut his eyes for a moment in an effort to calm himself as much as possible. He could feel his entire body trembling. He wondered if Skinner could see it. The last thing he wanted to do was hyperventilate again. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it. He opened his eyes and looked into the confident gentle eyes of his lover. Mulder found strength in those eyes, which he drew into himself. Finally, with a mere look, Mulder told Skinner he was ready.

He watched as Skinner left him to go upstairs. He was going to the implement closet located in their bedroom. Mulder only looked in the closet once— he’d sneaked a peak when he wasn't supposed to. Of course he was corrected for this wrong doing. He was able to see a few of the wicked things that would be used on his backside. After that, he wished he had listened to Skinner and not looked in there. 

Mulder stayed where Skinner left him. In Skinner’s absence Mulder tried to relax, but it was really hard. He just kept hearing Skinner saying his punishment would be harder this time, more severe. He felt it was pretty hard before. He couldn't imagine it could get any worse, but he would soon find out as Skinner came back downstairs. He held the implements behind his back but as he passed, Mulder could see some of them. 

Some of them! How many is he going to use on me, Mulder gulped. 

Skinner went over to the coffee table and laid out the implements. For the first time, Mulder could see all of them. There was a nasty looking leather strap, a hard wooden paddle, a wicked leather whip and a painful looking tawse cane. Each was laid in a row. Mulder's eyes went over them and he could feel his butt burning already. He looked at Skinner who was watching his reaction.

"Fox, I'm going to let you choose what you want me to use. You have to pick more than one. After you've made your choices, put them on the couch," Skinner explained, folding his arms over his chest.

Mulder walked closer toward the table and studied the implements. He gave Skinner a quick glance then bent to pick up the strap and place it on the couch. Then he lifted the paddle and placed it next to the strap. Skinner was about to make a move, thinking Mulder was done, but the younger man bent again to retrieve another one. Soon the strap and paddle were joined by the whip. Skinner frowned at Mulder, who was apparently not done. He picked up the cane and with a side-glance at Skinner he placed it with the other implements. Mulder had picked all the implements Skinner brought on the couch then stood with his head down.

"Fox, I think you misunderstood me. I told you to pick more than one, meaning two at the most-- not all of them."

Mulder looked over at Skinner.

"I understood you, Walter. I've chosen the ones I want you to use on me. I've chosen all of them," Mulder said solemnly.

Skinner rubbed his hand across his naked scalp.

"Fox...you want me to use all of them? Why?" Skinner asked, truly perplexed.

"Because I deserve all of them," he said simply.

"Fox, I..."

Mulder interrupted him.

"Walter, you told me to choose the ones I wanted and I did. Please accept my choices," Mulder implored with conviction.

Skinner sighed then moved to the couch.

"Okay, Fox. If that's what you really want. Get over the couch," Skinner ordered, picking up one of the implements.

Mulder moved behind the couch and bent over. His head and elbows were on the seat cushions and the tops of his thighs were pressed up against the back of the couch. He was up on his toes, presenting his ass nicely for punishment. He gathered his arms around his head to drown out the screaming he knew he would be doing shortly. He stayed quiet so he could hear when Skinner came up behind him. He sensed him close then he felt a warm callused hand move over his cool butt cheeks. His butt wouldn't remain cool for long. The hand continued to move across his ass, squeezing here, caressing there. When it finally stopped, Mulder clenched his cheeks in anticipation of the first blow. He wondered which implement Skinner would use first.

"Fox, I want you to tell me what this punishment is for."

Mulder lifted his head from the cushions so he would be able to speak.

"I followed another anonymous tip about my sister."

"And what's wrong with that?"

"It could have gotten me hurt or killed. And it ruins the memory and good name of my sister every time I allow it to happen."

"Good, Fox. Now I'm going to begin your punishment. As I've already said, it will be severe. Since you've selected all of the implements I brought down, I will decide which to use first. I'll tell you the amount of strikes you'll receive, but that's all the preparation you'll get. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Are you ready?"

"Yes, um...Walter, if I start to beg and plead for you to stop, I want you to ignore me."

"I always do." 

Mulder thought he could hear slight amusement in his voice.

"I'll give you 30 strikes," Skinner said, raising the implement high in the air.

Mulder held his breath then he felt and heard a loud SMACK on the center of his ass. It's the paddle, he thought. Before he could totally feel the sensation, he was hit again. 

}}}}}}SMACK{{{{{{

Christ! The first two stung so much. How was he going to endure 30? Mulder kept count silently. He was grateful he wasn't told to count out loud. Skinner continued on: SMACK after SMACK after SMACK. He concentrated the blows low, just under the cheeks. He went from one cheek to the other, over and over again, until he got to 30. Skinner hit harder with every strike. He really was paddling him harder than he ever did before. Mulder was holding up pretty good until he reached the high teens. He started kicking his legs. When Skinner got up to 24 and 25, Mulder could no longer remain quiet, he began to cry out, but he didn't beg him to stop. His butt felt like it was on fire already and this was only the first implement.

Skinner rubbed his hand over the warm globes, then put down the paddle and picked up the next one. He caressed Mulder's head.

"Are you okay, babe?"

"Yeah," he breathed.

"Okay, I'm going to give you 20 with this one," Skinner said, raising it high and bringing it down hard.

}}}}}}THWACK{{{{{{

"Ahhhhh, Christ!!!!!" 

It was the strap. The sting was unbelievable! Skinner covered the same area he did with the paddle. Mulder's behind was jumping and squirming with every strike. The hits were hard and fast. Soon the tally was up to 10. Mulder wasn't trying to keep quiet this time. He grabbed his head and screamed. When Skinner reached 18, 19, 20, Mulder felt hot tears spilling from his eyes onto the cushions. The fire in his ass was almost unbearable. Skinner was putting everything into each strike. He now regretted wanting him to use all the implements, but he knew this would be the only way to stop his unwanted behavior.

Skinner watched as his lover's body continued to writhe in pain, even though the strap stopped. He heard Mulder groaning into the cushions now.

"Fox, baby, you okay? I don't have to use all the implements. I can stop right now," he said, rubbing circles on Mulder's back.

"No...please...keep g-g-going...I n-n-need it. I deserve it," Mulder said breathlessly.

Skinner stood back and looked at Mulder's behind. There were deep red bruises where the strap hit on top of the paddle bruises. He was hitting him harder than he ever had. He wondered if he should continue to hit him hard, considering the state his ass was in already. He put the strap down and picked up the next implement. Mulder heard him moving and knew he was getting the next one. It seemed Skinner was counting in 10's from 30, so if he was right, he'd be giving him 10 with the next one. 

God please, not 10 with the cane!

"Okay Fox, now I'm going to give you 10 with this."

Right after he said that, Mulder heard a whoosh sound, then an incredible streak of pain across his sore ass. 

}}}}}}WHACK{{{{{{

It was the whip. Mulder's ass leapt from the couch and he shrieked. Skinner saw his reaction from the first hit and decided to lessen the severity of his strikes. When the second strike came, Mulder could feel it wasn't as hard. He managed to lift his sweaty head from the cushion.

"P-p-please W-walter, don't go easy on m-me. I c-can take it. Hit me like y-you s-said you were g-going to. Pleeease," Mulder gasped.

Skinner shook his head then stepped back and brought the whip down hard on his lover's raw buttocks. He squeezed his eyes tight and screamed into the cushions. He didn't know if this was 2 done over, or if it was 3. Skinner whipped the quivering ass below him over and over until he got to 10. He could feel his arm giving out. He couldn't imagine what Mulder's ass felt like right then. He looked down at his lover. Mulder was sobbing hard now. It broke Skinner's heart to see this. He hoped Mulder would remember this the next time he got a strange tip from someone.

Mulder could hardly catch his breath. His ass felt so inflamed. It was throbbing. When he was able to think again, he realized the next and final implement was the dreaded cane. Jesus! He couldn't guess how many he would get this time, because the tally was at 10. If he was going in 10's, what would be the next number? It really didn't matter. Mulder knew that his poor ass couldn't take anymore, especially with the cane.

"Fox, I'm now down to the last implement. I know you are aware it's the cane. I will give you 5 strikes with it. And as you requested, I won't go easy on you. These last 5 are going to really hurt. Are you ready?"

Mulder quickly yelled, pushing himself up on his hands.

"No! I'm not ready! Please, Walter, please don't hit me any more! I can't take it! Please! "Mulder cried and begged.

Skinner stood with cane in hand. He listened to his lover's pleas, he also remembered him saying to ignore any pleading and begging he might do. It was hard for him to continue the punishment with Mulder in this state, but he knew he had to. Hopefully this would finally work to deter him from running off. He had to finish this. He came up next to Mulder and grabbed his head, pulling it close to his body. Mulder wrapped one arm around his waist and buried his face into Skinner's stomach. He continued to cry and plead.

"Please, Walter! Not the cane! I was wrong to choose all the implements. Please no more!"

Skinner caressed the sweat-dampened hair.

"Hush now. Shhhh. Fox, you told me you needed a hard punishment to get you to stop running off. You told me to ignore your pleas. Do you remember that, huh? Skinner spoke softly.

"I r-remember, Walter, but I was wrong. I can't take anymore, please!" Mulder sobbed.

"Fox, look at me. Come on, look at me," Skinner commanded.

Mulder lifted his head and glanced up at his lover. Skinner looked down into his red rimmed swollen eyes.

"Do you really want me to stop or do you want me to carry out your punishment the way you requested?"

Mulder lowered his head and thought about it. Then he raised his head again, his lower lip quivering as he finally spoke.

"Don't stop, Walter. Finish my punishment like I said to," Mulder replied, holding Skinner tight again.

"Okay, babe. Now, let me go so I can get this over with. Come on," Skinner said, as he gently moved out of Mulder's embrace.

Mulder dropped back down on the couch, once again wrapping his arms around his head. He shut his eyes tight and gritted his teeth to try and prepare himself for the first strike. 

"Fox, this is it. I'm going to give you 5 strikes of the cane then it'll all be over."

He felt Skinner rest his hand on his upper back, then a whistling sound came as the cane cut through the air and down on his ass.

}}}}}}THWAT{{{{{{{

"AAAAAHHHHH, JEEEESSSSUS!!!!!" Mulder screamed as white-hot fire engulfed his entire being.

Skinner knew he had to go quickly, so the next 4 were done in rapid-fire succession.

}}}}}}THWAT, THWAT, THWAT, THWAT{{{{{{{

Skinner threw down the cane and grabbed Mulder, cradling him in his arms. Both men sobbing.

"Fox, please don't make me do this ever again. Please promise me!" he cried, rocking his lover.

"I promise, I promise!" Mulder wailed as Skinner slid him down to the floor. He pulled Mulder into his arms, turning him on his side. They continued to hold each other as they cried.

They stayed on the floor for quite some time, just being together in silence. Only the sound of Mulder's heavy breathing and sniffling could be heard. Skinner glanced down at the man lying in his arms.

"Do you know how much it hurt me to do that to you?" he asked, smoothing sweat soaked hair from Mulder's forehead.

Mulder looked up at him. 

"Not as much as it hurt me for you to do it," he replied with a small smile.

"I don't doubt that but I was hurting in a different way. I was hurting here," he took Mulder's hand and placed it over his heart.

"I'm so sorry I made you do that to me, Walter," he said, feeling fresh tears welling up in his eyes.

"No, I'm the one who should be apologizing to you, Fox. If I had never tricked you like I did, I would have never had to punish you at all. I was wrong."

"If you didn't I would have just been tricked by someone else who probably would have done more than give me a sore ass," Mulder winced as he shifted in Skinner's arms.

"You must be so uncomfortable. Here-- let me help you up." 

Skinner lifted him and got him to his feet. Once he was standing, he put Mulder's arm around his neck and walked him up the stairs.

"Walter, I can walk by myself."

"Maybe you can, but I want to help you anyway," he said as they reached the top stairs.

"Thanks."

When they got inside their bedroom, Skinner leaned Mulder against the bureau while he prepared the bed.

"Hey, Walter? I'd like to take a shower before I get in bed."

Skinner stopped fixing the bed and immediately went to Mulder to help him into the bathroom. Mulder gently pushed him away.

"Walter please, I can do it myself. Really," Mulder said as he hobbled into the bathroom. Skinner stood watching him until the door closed then he walked to it.

"Fox, let me know if you need any help, okay?"

"Yeah," he answered.

Skinner walked away from the door and continued to get the bed ready. Mulder stepped into the stall and turned on the water. He adjusted the temperature then got under the spray. The water felt so good against his fevered flesh as he turned and let it run over his ass. He grabbed a bar of soap and soaped himself, being careful when he got to his tender ass cheeks. After rinsing himself, he stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. He opened the door and saw Skinner waiting for him. As he padded toward the bed, Skinner grabbed his arm to assist him.

"Walter, please, I'm okay. I don't need you to help me," Mulder said as he gingerly laid himself down on the bed.

"But Fox, I really punished you hard this time. I know you must be hurting."

Mulder leaned up on an elbow to look back at Skinner. "Well yeah, it hurt, it hurt a hell of a lot, but I'm okay now. The shower really helped. My butt doesn't feel as sore anymore," he admitted, putting his head back down on his arms.

"Well, I'm happy to hear that, but you need some soothing lotion on it," he said, carefully pulling the towel off Mulder's butt. He observed his naked cheeks and saw they still looked very red and raw.

"I'm going to put some Aloe Vera lotion on you. I'll try to be careful, but if I'm hurting you let me know, okay?"

Mulder nodded.

Skinner squeezed some on his fingers then gently touched the bruises and welts on his lover's behind. He heard Mulder hiss and he stopped immediately.

"It's okay, Walter, keep going. It feels good."

Skinner continued until he had covered both cheeks with the lotion. He thought Mulder's ass looked like two shiny red apples. 

"I'm done. Do you want the towel back on you?"

"No, you can leave it off. Thanks."

Skinner stood looking down at his lover, feeling helpless.

"Do you need anything else? I can put the TV on for you or would you rather I put on some music? Are ya' hungry? I could..."

"Walter, please, kneel down here," Mulder interrupted, gesturing to the floor. Obedient, Skinner knelt down by the bed. Mulder turned so he could caress his face. 

"Walter, I know what you're doing."

"What are you talking about?"

"You're doing all of this because you feel guilty about punishing me the way you did."

Mulder knew he was right because Skinner didn't argue, he just lowered his eyes.

"Walter, you have nothing to be guilty about. I deserved to be punished the way you punished me. We both agreed I needed it to be harder so I would never go after another false lead concerning my sister. And I think...no-- I know it worked. I will never forget the way my butt feels tonight."

"I hope not. I don't ever want to have to punish you that hard again," Skinner said, kissing the hand that was caressing his face.

"And believe me, I never want you to. I've definitely learned my lesson," Mulder said with sincerity.

Skinner gave him a suspicious look Mulder pretended not to see. Then Skinner got up.

"Look, babe, I know you must be beat...uh, I mean exhausted. I'm going to let you get some rest," Skinner said moving away from the bed. Mulder reached up and grabbed his wrist.

"You must be tired yourself," Mulder said smiling and swinging Skinner's arm playfully.

Both men gazed into each other’s eyes and Mulder released his hand. Skinner immediately began removing his clothes then climbed into bed next to his lover. Mulder crawled up to lay on Skinner's chest while Skinner wrapped protective strong arms around him. They laid silently for a while, reveling in naked comfort then Skinner placed a tender kiss on the top of Mulder's head.

"I don't know what I'm going to do with you," he whispered.

"I can give you a few ideas," Mulder said, lifting his head to look at Skinner.

"I bet you can," Skinner smiled.

Mulder grew suddenly solemn. 

"Walter, you do know how sorry I am for being such a pain in the ass, right?"

Skinner looked down into Mulder's sad puppy dog eyes. The look never ceased to tug at his heart and his groin at the same time.

"Well, I do know there's pain in someone's ass," Skinner said as he slid his hand over Mulder's still warm butt cheeks.

"Ow, Walter, that hurts!" Mulder exclaimed, wiggling his butt to remove the offending hand.

"I bet it does. You won't soon forget tonight, will you?" Skinner grinned.

"I don't believe I will...ever," Mulder said sighing.

Skinner removed his hand and placed it in his hair. He caressed Mulder's head as if he were a cherished pet, which Mulder loved.

"I have no doubt you won't forget it, let's just hope it will work in discouraging you from you-know-what."

"Walter, after tonight, there isn't anything that’ll get me to follow another anonymous tip about Samantha. Even if the aliens themselves came down and offered me a trip in their spaceship to go get her."

Skinner laughed. 

"Are you sure about that? I mean they're aliens after all, in a spaceship."

Mulder shook his head. 

"Nope, not even that."

Skinner raised his eyebrows. 

"Boy, I guess that spanking really worked this time, huh?"

"Yeah, it sure did," Mulder said as he clenched his butt cheeks to relieve some of the itching.

"I'm glad, babe. You are too precious to me to risk your life doing something foolish."

Skinner bent his head and captured Mulder's lips in a warm kiss. Mulder returned it passionately. When it ended, both men laid silent again until Mulder spoke.

"Walter."

"Hmm."

"I don't feel tired anymore."

"I know."

"How do you know?"

"Because a part of your anatomy is alert and poking me in the thigh."

Mulder began to rub said part against said thigh, making it even harder.

"What are you going to do about it?" Mulder whispered seductively.

Skinner gave Mulder a wicked smile, then propped his head up on a pillow.

"Get up on your knees," he commanded. "Then straddle my head."

Mulder crawled to his lover and placed his groin over his face. His cock dangled over Skinner's mouth. Mulder was instructed to hold on to the headboard while Skinner placed his cock in his mouth. Mulder began to hump his face. It only took a few thrusts for Mulder to cum hard down Skinner's throat. He then threw himself onto his back in sated bliss.

Skinner leaned up on an elbow and looked down at his lover, who was still breathing hard.

"What about your ass?"

Mulder looked at him. 

"What about it?" You want to suck that, too?"

"Doesn't it hurt laying on it like that?"

"After that orgasm, I'm not thinking about my ass right now." But after a few seconds had passed he suddenly began to feel the burning again. He immediately rolled to his side. "Thanks," he said sarcastically.

"You'll feel better in a couple of days, then I'll really have at that ass."

"Well, in the meantime there isn't anything wrong with yours," Mulder said, flipping Skinner onto his stomach. He brought his lover up onto his hands and knees then thoroughly began to lick and suck his puckered hole. After poking in his tongue, he applied some lube to two of his fingers and pushed them into his lover. Mulder then applied lube to his cock. He fisted himself to hardness again then knelt behind Skinner, grabbing his hips and pushing himself deep inside. Skinner groaned then pushed back on his lover's cock, urging him to move. Mulder obeyed and began to thrust slowly at first, then faster and faster. Skinner grasped his own cock and milked it to completion. At the same time, Mulder was groaning and cumming inside his lover. Skinner collapsed on the bed with Mulder on top of him. After a time, Mulder rolled over onto his side, removing himself from his lover. Skinner remained on his belly breathing heavily.

"Was it good for you?" Mulder asked, grinning.

"Oh yeah!" Skinner exclaimed, into the mattress.

"I don't know about you, but now I'm really beat."

Skinner turned over onto his back.

"Yeah, me too," Skinner breathed, his eyes closing.

Mulder laid his head on Skinner's chest and Skinner wrapped his arms around him. They laid they in sated bliss, until Skinner spoke--

"Fox."

"Hmmm?"

"I know we're really comfortable right now and about to fall asleep, but I don't want to wake up in the morning, having to peel crusty sheets off us. Come on, let's change the sheets." Skinner requested.

Mulder pretended to be asleep and didn't respond or move. Skinner looked down at his lover.

"Fox, I know you're not sleeping. Get up." Skinner commanded, trying to move Mulder off of him, but only to have him nestle his body closer. 

"I don't wanna get up," Mulder groaned.

"My hand is lying dangerously close to your backside right now. I suggest you do as I asked," Skinner whispered.

Mulder's eyes popped open and he leaned up off Skinner. He paused for a moment and looked down into the face of his lover. Skinner gave him a blank expression-- unreadable. Shit. He didn't know if Skinner was serious or joking. He figured he'd better play it safe and believe that he was being serious-- he didn't want to risk his still very tender butt, He got up off the bed and stood-- stretching and yawning. Skinner followed and began to pull the bedding off the bed. Once he'd gathered them up in his arms, he called to Mulder...

"Fox, heads up!" Skinner yelled, as he threw the bedding at Mulder. "Go and put them in the hamper, while I get some clean sheets."

Mulder caught most of it, then gathered up the rest and took them to the hamper. Skinner got the linen and began putting the fitted sheet on the bed as Mulder came back into the bedroom.

"Here, grab the other end and secure it at the corner," Skinner ordered.

Both men continued to make the bed with crisp, clean sheets. Skinner stood back and admired their work, while Mulder was about to leap onto the bed.

"Whoa! No you don't!" Skinner shouted, stopping Mulder just in time. Mulder looked at him with a confused expression.

"What? Why?"

"We just changed these sheets-- they're nice and clean and you're not...we're not. Let's get in the shower before we jump back in bed."

Mulder raised his eyebrows and Skinner caught that.

"And no shenanigans. We're gonna' get clean and get out." Skinner announced, then padded towards the bathroom.

Mulder glared at his lover, then followed him-- wearing a prominent pout. After a quick shower, both men returned to the bedroom wearing towels around their waists. Mulder quickly pulled his off and jumped onto the bed. He folded his arms behind his head and drew up one leg, then watched as Skinner moved about the room.

"Come on Walter-- get in bed," Mulder ordered, patting the mattress.

Skinner looked back at his incredibly sexy lover, smiling.

"Okay Fox," Skinner complied, padding over to the bed.

"And get rid of this!" Mulder said, snatching Skinner's towel and throwing it on the floor.

Skinner crawled gloriously naked into bed with his lover. They both got back in the same positions they were in before Skinner so rudely suggested to change the sheets. Mulder nestled himself on Skinner's chest, resting a hand on a nipple and occasionally moving a thumb back and forth over it. Skinner wrapped his arms around Mulder, rubbing and patting his back.

After releasing sighs of serenity, both men fell into a sound sleep, content in each other's embrace.

 

The End


End file.
